Vilgax's hidden desires
by halofan2112
Summary: Vilgax attacks Master Chief's ship because he needs something important.
1. Chapter 1

One day master chief was walking inside a spaceship to targets he said to Cortana. ''where are the weapons we need to fight bad guys.'' cortana looked at master chief '' chief the weapons are down the hall'' so master chief went over there to the weapons place. he got a big machine gun and shot at targets. ''oh no aliens are attacking the ship run'' master chief looked up at the speakers. ''captain keys who are the bad guys'' master chief asked. ''big ugly squid person hes killing everybody'' som master chief went to the bridge he saw the dead bodies of army guys all around him '' who did this'' he asked but then there was a big ulgy squid guy. ''master chief fired his rifle but it was no use.

''i am vilgax and you are now the source of my pleasure'' he said vilgac ripped up master chiefs weapon and threw him into his spaceship. ''oh no master chief run'' cortana said but it was too late vilgax left with master chief. master chief was tied up to a machine and vilgax stepped into the room '' you will now feel my squidley'' he said the mavhines made master chief bend over. ''what is happening cortana.'' cihef asked '' i dont know hes doing something'' cortana said. vilgax dropped his armor on the floor till he was naked. his tentacle dick was having a big boner and was huge. ''oh no'' master chief said. vilgax penertrated master chiefs rear with his squid dick he broke his armor and went up his ass.

''owwwwhahahahahahha'' master chief screamed. vilgax thrusted his dick into master chiefs ass moaning as he did. ''leave him alone'' cortana said but it was no use ''yes yes this is the best human i ever pleasured myself with'' vilgax said. master chiefs ass was super sore and he was screaming ''ohahahahhaha'' vilga said as he cummed inside of chiefs ass. the warm sticky fluid went up his but and into his stomach. vilgax finished and pulled out. '' that was amazing ill be back for more'' vilgax said.

the next day...

''lord vilgax master chief is pregneant'' one of the drones said. ''what!'' Vilgax shouted there were two squid babies inside master chiefs tummy. so vilgax went master chief was in his armor and on the hospital bed. ''push human pus'' vlgax said master chief screamed as the squid babies came out of his dick. they brome through his armor and were in front of him they looked like vilgax and master chief had babies. ''now me and my sons will dominate the universe together!'' vilgax said. master chief cried he would now have to be a househusband for vilgax and cortana was a maid.

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

Vilgax thrusted again and again into Master Chief. He was screaming as he could feel the tentacle dick up in his stomach. ''stop your gonna get him pregneant again'' Cortana said. it was two weeks since the squid babies were born and vilgax fucked master chief every night but he had a condom. ''no i need more generals born to dominate the universe'' Vilgax said to Cortana. Vilgax cummed inside of master chief again the stiucky white water flowing out of him like a big hueg river that lookd liek nigagra falls. Master chief fell over and cried he was now pregneant again and could feel the squid babies growing buigger and buigger.

''chief get up we have to escape'' cortana said. ''i cant he left me bow legged'' chief said he couldnt walk because Vilgax fuked him super duper hard. vilgax was gonna fuck master chief again tonight even harder so more squid babies can be made. master chief managed to astanded up and ran to a locker room to steal wepons. ''vilgax it is not okay to make love with humans'' master chiefg said. so he picked up the wepon and ran fast to where robots were and shot them. he then ran fast to try and get to a space car and get away. but then he felt a big tentacle wrap around him. there Vilgaxc was stanging naked.

''you dare try to escape me now you will get triple squidleys'' vilgax said as other squipd people came. tentacle dicks stuck into master chiefs dick ass and mouth and they thursted into them. Master chief screamed really really loud you couldnt hear it cause youd have no ears. and them splaash. they all cummed and white stuff went into all the tings and into chiefs body. the squid people moaned as the sent 5 thusand guallons of white stuff into him.

''lord vilgax what is this human i want more'' ne said. '' lets give him to all the men and things.'' another said. ''silence master chief is now the white stuff storage.'' vilgax said.

''oh no master chief youre giving birth again.'' cortana said as master chiefs belly grew huge. the lump went to his but and the squid baby fell out of his butt crack. master chief cried and cried again. will he ever escape vilgaxs love?

To be continued...?


	3. Chapter 3

Master Chief was sleeping once and scared that vilgaxc was going to come. then cortana said to him.

''Chief nows the chance we gotta get out of here and kill the squid babies.'' cortana said. So Master Chief got up got a huge wepon and killed the squid babies. He then got on a spaceship and flew away. When he got back tot he army base.

''Yay we escaped'' Chief said.

''Not Chief check the mail'' Cortana said. So Chief choked the mail and saw that he got a million dollars of child support to the squid babies to pay.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''

The end.


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys i'm going to make more stories like this one. Because i think it was cool and will try to make it better than this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Bump read my storys this one is awesome


End file.
